The Holiday Season
by TheWolfSlayer5820
Summary: Slowly the light in my eyes started to go out. I honestly believed I didn't have a reason to be happy and to continue on living. I was broken and falling apart until someone started to put me back together piece by piece. He became the light in the darkness I put myself in. One-shot


The Holiday Season:

_I really wish I could enjoy Christmas with everyone else. I may be surrounded by my family, but I could no longer see the beauty of it. Even with a huge smile on my face, I feel alone. I didn't always feel this way about Christmas. I guess it started when you died when I was little. I could no longer share my love for Christmas with you._

_After I joined Fairy Tail it got better. I finally had a reason to celebrate Christmas again. I had a family and friends to spend the holiday season with. For the first time in years I was truly happy again. The happiness I felt went into the love for the holidays. Life was finally going onto a good path for me, but good things must always come to an end it seemed._

_For seven years most of Fairy Tail was trapped on Tenrou Island. When we got back to the guild after those years, it was hard to see what happened to our home. It was hard on everyone but we had each other again to get through it. I decided to see dad, only to learn he died a month earlier. I always thought I would have more time with him. I learned that he really did always love me, but it was too late because he was gone. During that same year I lost Aquarius. After that the holiday season got harder with each passing year, even though I had all of Fairy Tail and my other spirits. I was broken, depressed, and I felt alone._

_Slowly the light in my eyes started to go out. I honestly believed I didn't have a reason to be happy and to continue on living. I was broken and falling apart until someone started to put me back together piece by piece. _**He**_became the light in the darkness I put myself in. He came in like a lightning storm and helped me to get better while in the meantime I fell in love. It's funny how I was always afraid of lightning storms, but with him I honestly couldn't feel safer._

_Laxus started to tear down the walls I have slowly been building for years. Thanks to him I'm finally happy again and I see what the holidays are truly about. They're about being with your loved ones, even if some of them are dead. They will always be with you even if you can't see them._

_From now on I'm not going to take the holidays for granted. I'm going to spend each day like they are my last. You never know when your last day will be, I learned that the hard way. And I'm not going to let the one I love most leave, I'm going to tell him I love him. If he ends up not feeling the same way at least I won't have regrets that I never told him. I now know there are going to be bumps on the road called life, but I know I will be able to get through them._

_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, I love you mom and dad. I know both are watching over me._

_~ Love Lucy_

* * *

><p>Lucy grabbed her coat and her boots and headed into the snow covered streets of Magnolia. She raced through the busy streets to get to the train station. Her heart was beating fast; she was scared she wasn't going to get there in time. Laxus was leaving on an S-class mission tonight. It was probably cliché to tell someone you love them on Christmas Eve before they leave. She was scared she wouldn't have the courage to tell him when he got back. As the Magnolia Train Station came into view she picked up her pace. When she finally got there Laxus' train just arrived and would be loading in a few minutes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

"Lucy?"

I spun around to see him looking at me "Laxus, I thought I wouldn't get here in time" I said while trying to catch my breath. "I know you're probably why I'm even here, but before I tell you I need you to promise to let me finish talking, okay?" I said speaking rather quickly.

"Okay" He answered back.

"I am here because I wanted to tell you how I feel before you left." I said pausing to take a deep breath before I continued. "I know we only really have been getting to know each other these past few months, but you've helped me get better. And I have fallen in love with you." I held up my hand to tell him I wasn't done talking when he opened his mouth. "I know this is out of the blue and probably way too soon to feel like this, but it is how I feel. And I know if I didn't tell you now I probably would never have told you." I finished. I was breathing hard from how fast I was actually talking.

I looked up at him, to see he looked like a fish out of water. He kept on opening and closing his mouth. I went to say it was okay if he didn't feel the same when he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. He was crushing me literally but I didn't mind and returned the hug. He rested his head on my shoulder while I snuggled mine into his chest. He smelt like fresh rain from a storm and a forest with the hint of cinnamon.

"I love you too blondie" he whispered. He stood up straight and grabbed my chin and titles my head up. He kissed me and I was to surprised and frozen in place. Before I could kiss him back he pulled away. "I have to go now blondie, but I'll see you when I get back."

"Promise me" I said.

"I promise" and with that he was gone and boarding the train.

I don't know how long I stood there for, but I had a huge truly happy smile on my face. _'__Yep the holidays are going to be much better from now on mom' _I thought as I looked up at the stars for the first time in a long time. I turned back to head home while knowing I was finally happy again and looking forward to the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>**: **I know this a few days late but oh well. Please review if you could and if you have any ways I can make my writing better that would be great. I've been having writers block. But at least I got this done within two days. I hope you guys had a great Holiday season so far and whatever you celebrate I hope it was nice.

**I do not own fairy tail what so ever!**


End file.
